Heart Eater Trilogy 3 Naturally
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: The last story int he Heart Eater Trilogy. Hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the third and final story in the Heart Eater Trilogy. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own Soul Eater. *sigh***_

* * *

"Everyone!" Professor Stein called. "Get to the lowest level you can find; Crona and Ragnarok must settle this themselves. Be careful because things could get messy."

Maka and the others hurried to get to the lowest place in the Academy: The Kishin's chambers. Only the two animals stayed above, watching the battle with awestruck fear.

"We need to run!" Mica shouted suddenly.

"What if we get hit?" Blair responded.

"We could get hurt even worse by not moving. Come on!"

The two stood and began making their way toward the exit, but before they could make it all the way, the floor shook and chunks began falling from the ceiling. Rocks crashed all around them and Blair quickly pulled the mouse out of the way of a falling boulder with her tail.

"Let's transcend so it's easier to get out." She suggested over the resounding screams of the two opponents.

They both changed into humans and began running for the exit. Just before they could get there, multiple chunks of the ceiling came dropping down and Mica covered Blair with her own body. When the rock shower stopped, Blair stood straight and turned to Mica. "Thank you Mica." The purple-haired girl said softly.

Mica leaned heavily on Blair and the cat-witch grew worried. "Mica?" she asked, shaking her wife frantically. "Mica!"

Blair stood Mica on her feet and noticed that the dark eyes she loved so much were half-closed,

"Mica!" Blair screamed, watching her lover collapse to the ground. "No!"

* * *

**Prologue, there it is. Tell me what you think While I'm uploading the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

3 Days Earlier…

"Look Maka, I'm totally cool with it."

"But Soul, I don't think you get what I'm trying to say."

"You, Blair and Mica take comfort in each other whenever one of you is down, no big."

Maka sighed as they finally made it to the sparing arena. "But just because I have sex with Blair and Mica doesn't mean I won't date."

"WHAT?" The two turned to see Black Star and Kid staring at them incredulously.

"What do you mean you're having sex with Mica and Blair?" Kid demanded.

"You're supposed to be dating Soul!" Black Star shouted angrily.

Maka glared at him and gave him her Maka Chop. "I can date whomever I want!" she growled as Black Star rubbed his head. "And since Soul decided he was too cool to love a girl instead of her body, I'm not dating him."

Kid looked at Soul in horror. "You liked her for her BODY?" he demanded, slapping Soul in the back of the head.

"No, but you have to admit, she got hotter." Soul rubbed his head and asked, "Can we just start training already?"

"Wait," Liz said as she and Tsubaki clasped hands. "Since we're talking about dating rather than training right now, Tsubaki and I have something to tell you; we're dating."

The other four's jaws dropped as Patty giggled happily.

"And you knew about this Patty?" Kid asked, completely floored.

"Uh huh." Patty laughed.

Kid sighed as Black Star slumped forward. "Let's just train before someone else says something."

"I agree." Kid told him.

The two took up their weapons and turned to Maka, watching as she twirled the scythe before nodding to them. As her two opponents rushed her, Maka took a deep breath and centered herself. "ready Soul?"

"Ready." Soul replied as Black Star swung Tsubaki in the shape of a morning star.

Maka took another deep breath and put the scythe in front of her to block the attack. Tsubaki wrapped around Soul and Maka used this advantage to pull her handle out of Black Star's grip. Expertly unwrapping Tsubaki, Maka threw her back to Black Star as she twirled Soul in order to avoid the darts coming from Kids pistols.

"Keep coming!" she called to Black Star, swinging Soul around to ram into Kids chest, sending the skunk-haired boy flying a few feet.

Tsubaki changed into a bow staff and Black Star charged Maka. Maka waited until he was almost upon her and the bow staff was about to land on her head before she drew Soul up and deflected the staff. Black Star lost his footing for a moment and Maka smiled, knowing this was her chance to end the sparring battle.

raising Soul above her head, Maka was about to deliver a blow with his handle when Soul transformed back into a human and began walking across the courtyard. while he was moving away, Maka was shot with two tranquilizer darts and ended up with a bruise on her cheek from the bow staff. She stood a moment later and looked to where Soul was going; a nice-looking girl about their age had walked in and sat down to watch the training session. She had pretty blonde hair and a petite body with a bright smile and shiny blue eyes.

"Soul!" Maka shrieked. "How could you change right in the middle of the battle? Had this been a real fight with bullets and knives, I'd be dead!"

"I know Maka," Soul said, not turning. "Sorry about that, but my new girlfriend is here for the walk we're taking this afternoon and then we're heading to the videogame store."

Maka's pupils dilated as she processed the word. "Girlfriend?" she asked as Black Star and Kid waved goodbye. They left moments later as Maka stood there in shock. When they were all out of earshot she screamed. "Traitor!" she shrieked.

Running to her house, Maka jumped headfirst into her bed and began bawling. After about twenty minutes of crying, a soft purring reached her ears and Maka looked down to see Blair and Mica looking up at her expectantly.

"What's the matter, Maka?" Blair asked, transcending her human form and hugging Maka to her.

"Soul's got a new girlfriend!" Maka screamed as Mica transcended as well.

"He WHAT?" Mica shouted, her eyes wide as she stared into Blair's shocked yellow orbs.

"She came today during training and he turned his back on me during the battle. I lost the fight because he had to go on a walk with her."

"Was she pretty?" Blair inquired, already getting her claws ready for some tearing.

"More than me." Maka sighed. "Who am I compared to her? If Soul noticed her, but not me then she must be prettier."

"It depends Maka," Mica said slowly. "You can't find many that are sexier than you. I mean, your breasts have filled into perky D-cups, your behind is nice and taut from all the training, you basically don't have a stomach and you're curvier than Kitten's tail. She can't possibly have been better looking than you. maybe it was something else?"

"Well, she was blonde too, but her eyes were blue and her hair was short. Does that mean I need to cut my hair?"

"No!" Blair said hastily. "It just means that you're dealing with him dating this girl. I'm sure it will pass soon. Come on, your eyes must hurt, darling. you should rest."

Maka nodded and let Blair and Mica soothe her to sleep. When she had finally drifted off against Blair's chest, the two laid her in the bed and returned to their room.

"She's pretty beat up about this whole Soul thing." Mica sighed, pulling Blair onto her lap.

"Yes. I wonder if he really does feel the same way as she does; if so he hides it very well, though stupidly."

Mica nodded. "We'll think of something on how to deal with him. For now, let me continue to indulge myself in my lovely wife." Blair smiled and moaned as Mica's mouth caught hers.

* * *

Maka sighed as she sat through her classes. Ever since Soul introduced his new girlfriend, Yuri, that's all any of the guys talk about. She was sick of hearing about the blonde wretch that had taken Soul. At practice that day, she fought extra hard to make sure that she didn't leave anything open. But once again, just as she was about to give the winning blow, Soul transcended his human form and walked over to his girlfriend as Black Star smashed the handle of his sword against Maka's chest. Maka staggered and hit a pillar as the boys all waved goodbye and left for who knew where.

Just like the day before, Maka ran home crying and collapsed on her bed. Blair and Mica had watched her race through the living room and were concerned about what had happened. Moving gracefully into Maka's room, they watched as she threw a picture frame at the wall.

"Maka?" Blair asked softly.

Maka turned to them with puffy, red eyes. "He did it again."

The two animals nodded; that was all they needed to hear. Coming into the room, they began to comfort Maka once more. "Maka, maybe Soul isn't the right one?" Mica grimaced at the lie she just told and Blair raised an eyebrow. Mica shrugged and tried again. "Has he shown any interest in you lately rather than your body?"

Maka shook her head. "Whenever I talk to him, his eyes are always a bit lower than my chin."

Blair's lips curled in anger. "Maka, I don't think you should continue holding out for him. You are a wonderful meister and he's even lucky to have you as a friend you have so much potential to be great and if he can't see it…"

"Then you don't need him!" Mica exclaimed.

"You can do better!" they said simultaneously.

Maka looked up at them and shook her head. "I don't think I can. Loving Soul is all I really can do. He's the only one I've ever let my heart feel for."

Blair nodded with a sigh. "Alright dear, but if you change your mind, Mica and I know where to pick up some really nice boys."

Maka nodded as the two animals soothed her to sleep once more. When the two witches closed the door to Maka's bedroom they shared a determined glance.

"We need to have a talk with Scythe boy." Blair growled.

* * *

"Who do you think you are getting off treating Maka the way you did?" Blair demanded as Soul walked into the house.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"How dare you leave her when she needs you?" Mica snarled, standing before him with her arms crossed.

Blair—who had been in cat-form with her back straight—transcended her human form without bothering with clothes. Soul's eyes widened as he took her in and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Blair advanced on him angrily, her tail waving menacingly, until she was directly in front of him. "You left Maka in the middle of a battle **twice**!" she hissed.

"We were just sparing."

"What if it had been a real battle Soul?" Mica demanded, advancing until she was right next to Blair, her chest swelling and falling inside her too-small bikini. "What if it had been a battle against something like Medusa or Arachne? They weren't the only witches out there that want to harm her. Would you have left her in a battle with a real witch in order to go enjoy yourself with your new girlfriend?"

Soul blinked. "Oh come on!" he growled. "I know there are witches out there, but in those battles Yuri won't be waiting to take a walk or whatever."

"That's not the point!" Blair hissed at Soul and jumped on top of him, sending them both falling to the ground. Just then, a knock sounded in the doorway and everyone turned to see a shocked blonde standing in the doorway.

"Yuri!" Soul said, his eyes widening. "Oh, this is so uncool."

"Soul, I thought you said you wanted to have dinner with me… but you seem to have bought entertainment."

"Entertainment!" Mica and Blair both shouted indignantly, Blair jumping up to glare at the girl.

"I don't know, love," Blair said, eyes traveling the girl's body hungrily. "She's not as large as Maka, but she does look delectable."

"Yes," Mica murmured, examining Yuri further. "I understand at least part of why Soul went after her."

She and Blair moved forward quickly so that they were standing on either side of Yuri and grinning at her. "Well hello, little blondie," Blair said huskily. "Wanna play?'

Yuri looked at them and slowly backed away. "Sorry Soul," she said frantically. "I don't think I want to be a part of this." She turned and ran as fast as she could away from the house. Soul glared at the two animal witches and they smirked at him.

"Oops." Blair chuckled, walking over to the couch and pulling Mica down on top of her

* * *

What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here you go.**_

* * *

"They did what?" Kid asked as he watched Patty play in the grass in a local park.

"They scared away my pretend girlfriend." Soul sighed.

"Can't you kick them back into Blair's house?"

"Nah, it's Maka's house and Maka lets them stay."

Kid sighed. "So what are your plans now?"

"Ask another girl to pretend to be my girlfriend so I can continue to make Maka jealous."

Kid put a hand to his forehead and muttered, "If you wish. I can't wait to see how this turns out."

"Hey guys!" The trio turned to see the others coming their way. Soul's eyes widened when he caught sight of Maka in workout gear. She was wearing a gray sports bra and a pair of really small Daisy Dukes.

"Hey, what's up?" he called.

"Black Star's helping me with my fighting technique." Maka said holding up some punching pads before giving them to Black Star

"Alright Maka," Black Star said slowly. "Think of how I punch and try to mimic it; you won't be able to copy it completely because no one can recreate my awesomeness, but try."

Maka nodded and took a deep breath before beginning to punch the pads in Black Star's hands. Her movements were fluid and quick, trying to do it as Black Star did. She hit the pads for a time before closing her eyes and envisioning a real hand to hand combat battle. With her eyes shut, Maka forgot about the world around her and focused on fighting a faux Medusa. Flipping and jumping, she even added in a few kicks as Black Star held the pads steady.

"She's doing great." Soul murmured.

"Indeed she is." Kid agreed.

When Maka finally tired, Black Star even looked impressed.

"Good job Maka!" Tsubaki congratulated the young meister.

"thanks Tsubaki." Maka panted, sitting down on the grass and sighing. "I think that's enough for now."

The others nodded and began heading toward the Academy. As they got nearer, they saw Crona coming toward them. He had definitely improved since when they first met him. Now he was comfortable around the others in Maka's group and he was getting to know a few more students. It was a slow process, but without Medusa's evil presence and no threat of a buff Ragnarok, he was becoming less afraid. Sure Ragnarok was still there, but he wasn't beating up on Crona as much without medusa around.

"Hey Crona, what's up?" Maka called.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Ragnarok is getting a bit grumpy. He's been teasing me a bit more than usual."

Maka sighed. "It should pass soon. I hope. But we're all glad to see you getting better."

Crona smiled, but Ragnarok came out of him then and began poking and prodding at Crona; not being overly harmful, just annoying.

"Hey Crona," Kid said. "Why don't we go see Professor Stein? He might have a new specimen for us to dissect."

"What?" Black Star demanded. "Why can't he come with me and Tsubaki so we can help him train even better with Ragnarok? So it's not just waving around wildly and he isn't screaming through the entire thing."

Kid glared at Black Star. "He needs to relax not train. Ragnarok is probably hard to handle."

Black Star stepped closer. "He can't be that hard to handle. He's a sword."

Kid growled in Black Star's face and said, "Relaxation is better than fighting. And how would you know? You aren't his meister."

Black Star growled and was getting ready to punch Kid when Tsubaki grabbed his arm warningly. "Come on, Black Star." She said soothingly. "Maybe Crona can go relax for a time before he trains with Ragnarok? Then he'll be relaxing AND training and no one gets severely hurt."

Black Star raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Sounds reasonable enough. Come on, Tsubaki. Maybe we can do a bit of stalking practice before training with Crona." Tsubaki nodded and blew Liz a kiss before following Black Star.

"Glad that could be avoided." Maka said, turning to Crona. "You go ahead and see professor Stein. I'm heading home to change and then I'll be back." Crona, Kid and the Thompson sisters nodded and Maka headed away.

"It's a good thing no one's at the Academy… except Lord Death maybe. Anything between Kid and Black Star could never be good."

* * *

_**Next chapter's coming. Keep reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is.**_

* * *

Opening the front door, Maka saw Blair and Mica glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ask Miss Cheat over there." Blair hissed, her eyes shooting daggers at her wife.

"Cheat?" Maka asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Mica exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "It was his. It's not like I _asked_ him to come onto me."

"You could have suppressed him!"

"How!"

"With MAGIC!"

"And expose myself! Really?"

Blair growled loudly and turned her back on Mica. "Whatever." She huffed. "Why are you here, anyway? Don't you have some secret rendezvous with lover boy?"

Mica's eyes filled with tears. "How could you think that?" she screamed. "After everything we've done, how could you think so little of me?"

Blair looked back and saw her wife crying; sympathy tugged at her heart and against her will, she turned into a cat and scampered over to Mica, rubbing her head against her leg and purring. Mica knelt to the ground with a few tears on her cheeks.

"Darling, I'm sorry." She sighed softly. "But I had had quite a few drinks at the time. I'm not you; I don't suppress alcohol as easily. He came onto me and I took the chance."

Blair looked down sadly. "So… do you want to leave?" she asked slowly.

"No!" Mica said, picking Blair up and setting the cat on her lap. "I love you remember? How could I survive without my sexy, kickass Kitten around?"

Blair smiled up at her and purred happily. "It won't happen again?" she asked hopefully.

Mica nodded and replied, "Never again, love."

Blair grinned and changed back into a human, leaning over to give Mica a small thank you kiss. The two looked up at Maka and saw tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, darling?" Blair asked instantly.

"It's just… I wish my mom and dad could have been like that." Maka sniffed. "My dad promising not to cheat and my mom believing him." Blair stood and hugged her, shushing away the tears as Mica stroked Maka's back.

"Th-thanks." Maka smiled up at them.

"That's what we're here for, dear." Mica said softly.

Maka nodded, but suddenly felt that something was wrong. "I need to get to the Academy!" she breathed.

Mica nodded and the two animals accompanied her back to the Academy. There, they saw a swirling energy inside the school and hurried inside. In the main hall were Kid, Professor Stein, and the Thompson sisters, all staring at a bickering Crona and Ragnarok.

"What's going on?" Maka demanded, running up with Blair and Mica not far behind.

"Crona and Ragnarok are in the middle of a very nasty argument." Professor Stein explained, staring up at the two.

"Leave me **alone **Ragnarok!" Crona was screaming.

"It looks like Crona might actually have the guts to stand up for himself." Liz commented.

"Maybe someone should stop them?" Kid suggested.

"No it's too dangerous!" Maka shouted.

"Everyone!" Professor Stein called. "Get to the lowest level you can find; Crona and Ragnarok must settle this themselves. Be careful because things could get messy."

Maka and the others hurried to get to the lowest place in the Academy: The Kishin's old chambers. Only the two animals stayed above, watching the battle with awestruck fear.

"We need to run!" Mica shouted suddenly.

"What if we get hit?" Blair responded.

"We could get hurt even worse by not moving. Come on!"

The two stood and began making their way toward the exit, but before they could make it all the way, the floor shook and chunks began falling from the ceiling. Rocks crashed all around them and Blair quickly pulled the mouse out of the way of a falling boulder with her tail.

"Let's transcend so it's easier to get out." She suggested over the resounding screams of the two opponents.

They both changed into humans and began running for the exit. Just before they could get there, multiple chunks of the ceiling came dropping down and Mica covered Blair with her own body. When the rock shower stopped, Blair stood straight and turned to Mica. "Thank you Mica." The purple-haired girl said softly.

Mica leaned heavily on Blair and the cat-witch grew worried. "Mica?" she asked, shaking her wife frantically. "Mica!"

Blair stood Mica on her feet and noticed that the dark eyes she loved so much were half-closed,

"Mica!" Blair screamed, watching her lover collapse to the ground. "No!"

"K-Kitten," Blair knelt next to her wife sadly and buried her face in the silky pink hair.

"Please don't die." She cried. "Please?"

Mica smiled. "You stayed for me; it would be rude not to return the favor."

With that, Mica's eyes rolled in her head and she passed out. Blair, thinking her wife had just died after promising to stay, began seeing red before seeing purple, and then finally seeing bright orange.

"STOP!" she screamed. "Pump-pumpkin pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!"

Most of the pumpkins hit Ragnarok, causing him to stop the argument for a time to see who was attacking him. Looking down, the strange weapon saw a fiery-eyed, fanged, and very, **VERY** angry Blair glaring at him. "You will stop this fight!" she screamed at him.

"Well, well, Kitty getting a bit big for her skirt, huh?" Blair, momentarily distracted, looked down at the skirt she was wearing to make sure it didn't make her look fat before looking back up. Now, Ragnarok had taken his weapon form and the black blood controlled Crona's movements.

"I'm sorry!" Crona shouted as he swung at Blair.

The cat-witch jumped out of the way and began attacking back. "Pumpkin, pump-pumpkin, Smashing Pumpkin!" The explosion threw them both several feet from each other. Blair used the purple smoke around the explosion to throw several pumpkins at Crona.

"Why are you attacking me?" Crona asked slowly as Ragnarok sliced through the pumpkins easily.

"Because you just killed my wife." Blair snarled, using a new technique none of the others had seen before. "Pumpkin, pump-pumpkin, Jack-o-lantern Jab!"

Pumpkins flew at Crona, but this time, instead of just flying at him, they moved back if he attacked and moved forward to smack Ragnarok when the sword didn't expect it. They continued this for a few minutes before the pumpkins dropped limply to the ground. Crona growled at Ragnarok as the Demon Sword made him charge a smirking Blair and swing at her. Blair avoided the attack easily and raised her hands, pointing at each piece of pumpkin in kind.

"Pumpkin, pump-pumpkin, **HALLOWEEN NIGHTMARE**!" she screamed, using a move she had hidden from everyone; her most powerful magical technique. The pieces of pumpkin, smashed or otherwise, began crawling and rolling together to make one large pumpkin man that towered over both of them.

"Get the sword!" Blair commanded, determination shining in her eyes.

Crona looked up at the large orange monster in fear, but Ragnarok smiled. Making Crona jump up, Ragnarok swiped at the pumpkin man, tearing off his arm. This didn't phase the monster at all seeing as his arm grew back a moment later.

"What-?" the sword exclaimed as the pumpkin man knocked Crona to the ground.

"Crona, Scream Resonance!" Ragnarok shouted, letting loose with a powerful scream that made the pumpkin man explode. Blair flicked her hand and the pieces began coming back together. "Keep going!" Ragnarok screamed, raising the pitch of his scream.

The pieces melted to the ground and left behind a frustrated Blair. "Pump-pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!" the cat cried, shooting multiple pumpkins at Crona.

Crona easily sliced them out of the way and swiped Ragnarok across Blair's stomach, making a deep wound. Blair coughed up blood before falling to her knees. Ragnarok laughed victoriously as he made Crona raise him and swing him downward. Blair awaited her execution with closed eyes, but she felt someone pull her out of the way just in time. Looking up, Blair found herself next to a drowsy-looking Mica.

"I sleep for ten minutes and you're already getting killed by psycho stalkers!" the mouse witch laughed.

Blair shrieked happily and meowed as she hugged Mica. "You're alive!"

Mica nodded and looked up at the angry Ragnarok and the apologetic Crona. "I think we should get out of here before neither of us holds that status any longer."

Before they could get much further, Crona landed in front of them and swung Ragnarok. Mica pushed them both out of the way, but was too late to stop Crona from doing much more. Crona swung Ragnarok and both women were slammed into the wall. Crona walked over to them slowly and, with Blair's energy drain and Mica's bruising and possible broken bones, they knew they were no match for him. Hanging their heads, the two animals awaited death.

* * *

Maka looked up at the ceiling as another tremor racked the building. "What do you think is going on up there?' she asked.

"Crona must be having one hell of a fight with Ragnarok if they're both causing destruction." Kid said, staring at the ceiling as well.

Maka got the feeling that something else had to do with the noise and decided to take a look at the souls. Seeing Crona's weak purple one and Ragnarok's larger, buffer green one, Maka nodded, but then another two souls caught her eyes. The unmistakable purple of one of Blair's souls could be seen, near Crona's and Mica's mouse-looking soul wasn't too far away.

"Blair!" Maka exclaimed fearfully. "She's still up there! And Mica's hurt!"

Professor Stein sighed. "We cannot do anything for them right now."

"Like hell we can't!" Maka snarled, heading for the door.

"Wait," Maka turned angrily. "If you die out there-."

"Then it will be of my own choice, but I will not let them get killed knowing I can stop it." Maka turned and ran out of the Kishin's chambers, heading for the battle above.

* * *

**_Uh-oh. Where's Soul when you need him? Maka could get killed. See what happens, next chapter. By the way, what do you think of those two spells I created for Blair?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the Demon Swordsman was about to plunge the sword into both of them, the school doors opened and Soul raced forward. Coincidentally, Maka had been coming through another door at the other end of the hall at that time. Both gasped to see Crona holding Ragnarok above Mica and Blair. Both dived in and pulled the witches out of the way.

"Thank you." Blair sighed.

"You should rest, your magic energy has been drained."

Blair shook her head. "I started the fight, I have to finish it." Raising her hand, Blair decided to use her most powerful attack again. "Pump-pumpkin pumpkin, Halloween Nightmare!"

Once again the pumpkins began reassembling themselves and growled at Ragnarok and Crona, crashing them into the ground. Crona stood moments later and Ragnarok began screaming. Once again the pumpkin man melted and Blair's eyes rolled in her head as she passed out.

"That must have been a very powerful technique." Mica breathed.

"Maka," Soul said. "We have to stop Ragnarok. Let's go!" Soul jumped forward and held out his hand, but stopped when Maka looked down sadly. "What are you waiting for, come on!"

Maka shook her head. "Soul, I don't know if… if I can trust you enough."

Soul's eyes widened. "But I'm your partner!" he shouted.

"I know, but after having you abandon me twice, I don't know if I can risk you doing it a third time."

Soul growled. "I won't leave you, Maka." He told her. "I promise, I'll always be there when you need me. I'm that cool, remember?"

Maka cocked her head and sighed. "Alright, I trust you."

Grabbing his hand, Maka twirled the Scythe and faced Ragnarok and Crona. Running at them, Maka swung Soul and he clashed with Ragnarok. Swinging Soul skillfully, Maka caused Crona to tire quickly and so Ragnarok changed back into his normal form.

"Crona, how are you so weak?" he screamed. Maka sighed in content, but Ragnarok looked at her. "Oh, we're not through yet, girl." He snarled, his tiny form not frightening Maka at all.

Using the black blood inside Crona, Ragnarok, swung at Maka and the meister didn't have enough time to dodge. Awaiting the fatal blow, Maka looked up at a spray of blood and saw Soul standing in front of her. Ragnarok was pushed back by the spray of blood and Soul turned to Maka, smiling before he collapsed against her.

"Why did you do that?" Maka sobbed, kneeling to the ground so Soul didn't have to waste energy by standing.

"Because, you're my meister. I protect you. Why do you care anyway? Last time we talked I think you were mad at me."

Maka sobbed harder and pressed her face into Soul's chest. "Because I love you, you **_IDIOT_**!" she cried, looking up at him dejectedly.

Soul smiled. "Well then, it's a good thing he just grazed me really bad then huh?"

Maka looked up at him and smiled to see that the wound on his chest wasn't fatal at all. Standing, she pulled him to his feet. "Let's finish this battle so you can get medicine."

Swinging the Scythe, Maka charged at Ragnarok once more and swung; this was at her advantage since he had been laughing in triumph at his defeat of Soul. As she slashed at him, Maka took off a good amount of Ragnarok's chest, causing the remaining part of him to recede back into Crona. Maka sighed and laughed as Crona thanked her.

"No problem," she said, helping the purple-headed meister to his feet. They glanced over at Mica and Blair to find that Blair was still unconscious.

"That was some attack Blair used against you." Maka commented.

"Yeah, you should have seen it the first time. Ragnarok was really surprised when the pumpkin man grew his arm back out of more pumpkins. She's a really good witch."

Maka nodded and made her way over to the witches, checking Blair's condition. "Is she going to be alright?" Maka asked Mica.

"Yes," the mouse witch replied. "She just had a massive energy drain. She should be back to herself within a few hours."

Maka nodded and turned to Soul, only to find him walking out the door. Sighing, Maka turned as Blair coughed. "It's like Soul is completely ignoring the fact that I love him." She whispered.

"What?" Blair attempted to shout. "He had better acknowledge it! I just fought one of your friends so that you could spend some time together, you had better go after him."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"We orchestrated this entire thing with Ragnarok and Crona so that you and Soul have more time to be together rather than fighting about Soul having a girlfriend… which he doesn't anymore."

Maka cocked her head at Mica. "He doesn't?"

"No, we scared her away." Blair told her. "Now go get him before he gets too far."

Maka nodded and kissed Blair's forehead. As she raced away, Maka thought about her odd relationship with the cat-witch. "And to think we hated each other as soon as we met." The blonde thought, racing through the streets of Death City.

* * *

**_Aww, Soul came just in time and Blair and Maka have finally gotten a solid friendship type thing. Find out how Soul reacts to Maka's true feelings._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Soul!" Soul turned and stared as Maka raced up to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I, uh, I was wondering about what I'd said earlier and whether you took it into consideration."

"Well, you love me. That's all you had to say isn't it? Unless you want to say that you were Kidding now and you just like me as a friend instead of as a brother."

"Brother?" Maka asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the love thing. You totally see me as a protective older brother. I get it."

Maka stared at Soul for a few seconds before glaring at him. "Maka…" Soul's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and turned to run but it was too late.

"CHOP!" Smashing the book down on Soul's head, Maka continued glaring at him and huffed, striding away as Soul rubbed his head.

"What did I say?" he called. Maka simply continued walking in the direction of her house and Soul growled in aggravation, deciding to go for a walk.

* * *

"Like a _brother_?" Maka raged. "How could he possibly think I meant it as a **brother**? I don't need any siblings, I'm perfectly fine without! Uh, the nerve of some boys."

Plopping down on the couch, Maka frowned and looked down at her hands. "Maybe a sister is all he sees me as. I'm just like a weak, younger sister to him and he doesn't love me the way I need him to." Walking around her house for awhile, Maka moaned at the ceiling.

"Dammit Soul, why is it so hard for you to understand that I love you as more than a friend or family member? You are so stupid!" Sitting on her bed, Maka put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Meow." Maka jumped when she heard the tiny mew, but relaxed when she saw Blair and Mica at her window. Smiling, she opened the window and let them in.

"So, how'd it go with Soul?" Blair asked excitedly.

Maka sniffed sadly. "He thinks I love him like a brother."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Like… a brother? Soul is not that stupid… is he?"

Maka laughed. "Sometimes it seems like it, but…" she looked down, all the laughter gone. "What do I do? I'm not gonna outright kiss him, but I have to find a way…"

Suddenly, an idea came to Maka's head and she grinned. "I have a perfect idea." She said, standing.

"Really?" Blair asked, putting her chin on her hands.

"Yup, I know exactly how to make it known that I love Soul. Gotta go. Thanks for the help!" Blair and Mica watched as she raced away and looked at each other.

"What did we do again?" Mica asked.

"I don't now," Blair said, leading her to their bedroom so that she could stretch leisurely on the bed. "But I'm glad we did it."

* * *

"Black Star!" Maka called, running up to the blue-haired assassin as he was talking with Tsubaki.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her.

"I need your help." Maka panted, stopping in front of him.

"Of course you do. I'm amazing with helping people. What do you need?"

"Remember when I told you to hit me?"

Black Star's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yeah?"

Maka nodded and looked straight into his eyes. "I need you to do it again."

* * *

**_Yikes, what's Maka got planned? review and then hit NEXT CHAPTER to find out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, you need me to do it again?"

Maka nodded. "I need you to help me prove that Soul loves me. He'll fight you if you're beating the shit out of me."

Black Star stared at Maka wide-eyed as Tsubaki said, "But Maka. Soul does love you. Why do you need to prove it?"

"Because I told him I loved him and he assumed it was a kind of brother love. I don't want that."

Tsubaki nodded. "Black Star, please try not to hurt her as badly as you did last time."

"I'll try Tsubaki." Black Star sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, here's the plan…" Black Star and Tsubaki leaned in to listen as Maka told them what to do. Moments later, Tsubaki ran up to Soul, Blair and Mica with fear in her eyes.

"Soul!" she called.

"What's up Tsubaki?" he asked.

"Maka is fighting with Black Star!" the black haired girl panted, sliding to a stop in front of them.

"She's what?" Blair and Mica exclaimed in horror.

"They got into an argument on whether or not Soul really was in love with Maka. Black Star said you were, but Maka kept telling him that there was no way because you didn't react when she told you she loved you."

"But-but I did react." Soul said. "I thought she loved me as a brother."

"No!" Tsubaki shouted. "Maka's loved you since forever! And since you told her that you thought it was a brotherly love, she came to us saying she just wanted to die. Now, she and Black Star are having a fist fight."

Soul's eyes bulged and he said, "Show me where they are."

Tsubaki nodded and began running in the direction she'd come with the other three not far behind. When Tsubaki stopped, Blair and Mica gasped, Black Star had Maka on the ground and was fighting her while Maka struggled beneath him. When Maka caught sight of Soul she sighed and stopped struggling.

"Just kill me." She whispered, closing her eyes. Black Star nodded.

"Tsubaki!" Tsubaki nodded and changed into a knife. Black Star held her above his head and prepared to bring her down on Maka's chest.

"No!" Soul and Blair screamed, Soul racing forward and stopping the blade with his arm.

"What are you doing?" Black Star demanded, pulling Tsubaki back.

"You can't kill the girl I love, asshole!" Soul growled. "I will personally fight you for her."

"Really?" Maka asked weakly.

Soul looked down at her and his eyes softened just the tiniest bit. "Yeah Maka," he said softly. "Why do you think I take so many hits for you? I love you as more than a partner, a best friend, or a sister."

Maka grinned and stood. Now that Soul looked at her, he realized that she didn't have very many marks on her at all. "You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" Maka grinned and nodded her head.

Soul grinned and pulled her into a kiss. "That is so uncool."

Maka grinned at him and kissed him. "I know; that's why you're the cool one of us."

"Got that right." Soul said as the others cheered around them.

"It's about time!" Blair and Mica said happily.

* * *

**YAAAYYY they got together! quoting Blair... it's about time! Review and then check out the surprise next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's your special chapter, guys. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm glad they finally got together." Blair purred as she and Mica lounged on the couch, not bothering with clothes.

"Us too," Liz and Tsubaki said from across the room, also not bothering with clothes.

"Hey," Soul spoke up. "We're the happiest about it since we're the ones together." He and Maka were lying on the carpet and neither of them had on any clothes either.

They were all lounging in a bigger house to accommodate them all. Kid and Black Star had to share a room since they weren't dating anyone, Liz and Tsubaki got a room to themselves, Maka and Soul shared the attic room and Mica and Blair shared the basement since their sex was the wildest and most common. Right now, Black Star and Kid were out on a BNO to pick up some girls and so the other three couples had decided that clothes weren't a necessity at the moment. As Maka and Soul lay in front of the fireplace, Mica and Blair shifted slightly on the couch to look at them.

"At least you have five girls to stare at rather than one, Soul." She said playfully, her tail waving slowly. Soul's eyes widened and he suddenly got a nosebleed looking around at the room of naked woman around him. He quickly averted his eyes just in case Maka gave him her Maka Chop, but to his surprise, Maka smiled and untangled herself from him.

"Indulge yourself Soul," she told him, walking over to Blair and Mica. "Just… don't indulge yourself with anyone outside our little family. Try Liz and Tsubaki, I'm sure they'd like to feel something a little new."

She winked at the pair and they batted their eyelashes at Soul, who had stretched out on his back in front of the fireplace. He grinned at them and sauntered over. Tsubaki moved on one side of him and Liz moved to the other. As Tsubaki went down to lick and suck at his head, Soul suckled on one of Liz's breasts and Liz filled Tsubaki with three fingers.

Maka, Blair and Mica looked on in amusement, before Blair felt a tingling down below. "Mica, Maka, play?"

The other two girls looked at her quizzically until they saw the glint of lust in her eyes. Blair purred as Mica crawled on top of her. Sucking the pert nipples, Blair moaned as Maka tongued her. As the two threesomes escalated in their passion and forms, no one noticed the locks on the door turning and the door opening.

As Black Star and Kid came into the living room with their arms full of takeout food and two girls on their arms, everyone stopped and stared; the six people already inside the room unwilling to move in case they shocked the two boys.

"Why did you guys stop?" someone asked from behind the two. Patty appeared and looked around at everyone and muttered, "Oh, that's why."

Blair purred and jumped off the couch, slithering over to Black Star. "Would you and your dates like to join us?" she asked naughtily.

Black Star and Kid looked at each other, looked at their dates and nodded eagerly. Setting the take-out on a table they stopped when Blair shook her head.

"Don't put it there." She told them.

"Why not?" Kid asked.

"Because, you four can have the couch, Mica, Maka and I were about to use that. If Patty wants to join us…?"

She looked over at the cute blonde who smiled and was out of her clothes in a flash. Blair looked to Maka and Mica to find them right behind her, ready to go.

"Mm, marrying you," the cat witch said, kissing her wife passionately.

"Was the best idea I ever made." Mica finished.

"We fit together naturally." They chorused, adding Maka and Patty into their mix.

* * *

**_Tada! Everything worked out great for everyone. Send me a review and tell me what you think of the trilogy. Plus, does anyone notice something about the titles of the different stories of this series? Tell me if you figure out what they all have in common._**


End file.
